New teacher!
by Lilliee-chan
Summary: A new teacher arrives at Alice Academy. She is a beautiful yet a mysterious person. She is no other than our wonderful Yuuko-sama! But why is she here? To grant a wish of course!
1. Wishes and Compensation

**Author's note: **Konnichiwa…It's Lilliee-chan! This was something I did when I was bored. I know I should be updating my current stories but I just had an urge to write and the idea wouldn't go away. Anyway, if people like it, I'll add more chapters. If there's any grammar mistakes or whatever…I'm really sorry! I can't ask my beta-readers for any more trouble expect my current stories… :( I rely on them too much!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters!

* * *

**Summary: **A new teacher arrives at Alice Academy. She is a beautiful yet a mysterious person. She is no other than our wonderful Yuuko-sama! But…why is she here?

* * *

**Chapter One:**

** Wishes and Compensation**

* * *

A woman with short blonde hair walked into the shop. She looked stern but confused. Maru and Moru opened the doors.

"Welcome!" they sang. The woman stared in confusion. "You must be here to see the mistress~"

The woman followed the two into a room. She opened the door, to find a beautiful person smoking a pipe. She had smoothed long black hair…tied up in a bun. She was wearing a very expensive looking kimono, looking at the person who had just entered her house.

Her name was Yuuko.

"I'm sorry. My legs started to…" started the woman. Yuuko looked at the woman with all-knowing eyes.

"The fact that you came here means that you have a wish," said Yuuko, her eyes grinning.

"Wish?" repeated the woman.

"Yes. This is a shop that grants wishes, but for me to grant you your wish…you must pay compensation…" explained Yuuko, taking another smoke.

"Compensation…like money?" asked the woman, her eyes with curiosity.

"Not necessarily," replied Yuuko. "It is something that has the same worth of the wish. It could be a valuable item, your soul…or even that alice of yours." The woman's eyes widened.

"H-how did you know?" cried the woman. Yuuko smiled.

"I know a lot of things…** Yuka Azumi**," explained Yuuko. "You must have traveled a lot for you to have reached this dimension." Yuka nodded.

"How…do you have an alice?" she asked.

"No."

"Then how…? And what's your name?"

"I rather not say. Well then….back to business. You have a wish, correct? Let me hear it...and we'll negotiate the payment."

"I…."

"Hmmm…?"

"I wish-"

* * *

"Watanuki…" called a sly voice from the main room. Watanuki grumbled. He was in the middle of making lunch for a very…VERY foolish person. He took of his apron and went to main room.

"What is it?" he asked…veins popping out.

"I'm going to be away for the next…per say for a couple of weeks."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" yelled Watanuki. He couldn't believe his eyes! He was finally going to be able to free~

"But…while I'm gone…you have to manage the shop…"

"That can't be too bad…"

"With Doumeki."

That did it.

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Eh? Didn't I tell you…? I'm going to be away-"

"NO! I MEANT WHY ARE YOU GOING AWAY? AND WHY WITH DOUMEKI!"

Yuuko did nothing but smile.

"Doumeki because if something happens, he'll be there to protect you!" sang Yuuko.

"I DO NOT NEED PROTECTING!" he yelled. "When are you going?"

"Tonight…I have some…business I need to take care of."

With that, Yuuko left.

Watanuki frowned. He was worried. What could have possibly happened to make Yuuko leave?

* * *

Yuuko went outside and packed her stuff. She needed them. Mokona jumped up.

"Where are you going?" Mokona asked.

"To grant a wish…" winked Yuuko. Mokona nodded but did nothing more.

"Have a safe trip!" the bunny sang and jumped off.

Yuuko nodded and whispered an incantation. A portal opened and she stepped in. It was only a few minutes after when she appeared in another dimension.

* * *

Yuuko pulled her suitcase and walked down the streets. It was evening, so rarely anyone was out. Finally, Yuuko took out her phone and dialed some numbers.

"Hello? Alice Academy…" said the person on the phone.

"I would like a…job at your school."

"I'm sorry but our teachers need a **special **requirement…"

"Like an alice perhaps?" grinned Yuuko.

"How…? Please meet us at the head office tomorrow morning….your name?"

"Yuuko."

And with that…Yuuko hanged up.

Yuuko walked along the path, remembering what had happened.

* * *

"_I wish to see my daughter!" cried Yuka, tears forming in her eyes. Yuko looked at her. _

"_Are you sure…she may not want to see you."_

"_I know…since I left her but….I want to see her!" _

"_That would be hard. She does attend Gakuen Academy" stated Yuko. Yuka nodded. _

"_Yes."_

"_My price is the Alice stones you have here with you…" smiled Yuko, her eyes staring at the bulge in Yuka's pocket. Yuka flinched._

"_Will they?"_

"_This shop is protected…only those with wishes may enter…" Yuka reached for her pocket and took out a bag of stones, handed them to Yuuko. Yuuko peered in the bad and smiled. _

"_May your wish be granted."_


	2. Coincidence or the Inevitable?

**Author's note: **Konnichiwa…It's Lilliee-chan! I know this is a short chapter but I have stories to write~ GAHHHH! I'm behind schedule... I don't even think this makes sense, I updated it because I was blanked on the other stories. oh well, this story is just for fun, so sorry if it's bad!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters.

* * *

**Previously:**

"_I wish to see my daughter!" cried Yuka, tears forming in her eyes. Yuko looked at her. _

"_Are you sure…she may not want to see you."_

"_I know…since I left her but….I want to see her!" _

"_That would be hard. She does attend Alice Academy" stated Yuko. Yuka nodded. _

"_Yes."_

"_My price is the Alice stones you have here with you…" smiled Yuko, her eyes staring at the bulge in Yuka's pocket. Yuka flinched._

"_Will they be safe here?"_

"_This shop is protected…only those with wishes may enter…" Yuka reached for her pocket and took out a bag of stones and handed them to Yuuko. Yuuko peered in the bag and smiled. _

"_May your wish be granted."_

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Coincidence or the Inevitable?**

* * *

Yuuko walked to Alice Academy. She knew that they would ask her what Alice she had…but she figured they'd let her teach any way. It's only for a few weeks.

The hard part was figuring a way to let Yuka see her daughter again.

But being Yuuko, she had it all figured out.

She looked at the gates and finally a man passed by.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked.

"I have an appointment. Yuuko." She said simply. The man raised his eyebrows and stood quiet. Yuuko knew that he was speaking using telepathy to someone.

_I see they have powers, I'd better keep my guard on._

After awhile, he let her in.

Yuuko walked to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Yuuko opened the door and walked in, her black hair flowing along.

She saw five teachers. One looked like a child (ESP); another had brown hair (HSP). There was an attractive man with blonde hair (Narumi) and another with black hair (Misaki). Yuuko looked at the teacher with brown hair and glasses (Jinno). She smiled a bit, seeing he reminded of Watanuki when he got mad.

"You must be Yuuko I heard about." The child said. "I'm the elementary school principal…" Yuuko's eyes narrowed but smiled.

"Please to meet you. You must have heard about why I'm here."

"Your full name?"

"Just Yuuko."

"What is your alice, Yuuko-san?" asked the attractive man with black hair. Yuuko smiled in a witchy way, making him shiver.

"What do you think, **Misaki**?" asked Yuuko.

The five flinched.

"You haven't answered our question…" started Jinno. Yuuko flashed a business-like smile.

"I suppose my Alice is…complicated to explain…" replied Yuuko. The ESP thought about it for a minute…then grinned.

"Really? But I do sense a power within you. Well then, you may teach here…but on one condition."

"And what is that?"

"You will teach elementary kids…" smiled the ESP. Yuuko smiled.

"Yes, that will be fine. I happen to deal well with kids."

"What a coincidence that is. You will be allocated your room by the end of the day. You'll start today; Narumi will introduce you to the class…won't you?"

Narumi nodded and walked out, gesturing Yuuko to follow. Yuuko stood up and walked towards the door.

"Thank you very much," smiled Yuuko. The ESP nodded. She walked out not before whispering.

"There is no coincidence in this world…there is only the inevitable."

* * *

"Guess what everyone?" sang Narumi as he walked in the classroom. Everyone looked at him and sighed. "We're going to have a new teacher!"

Everyone gasped.

"Does that mean you're going to be replaced, Narumi-sensei?" asked the students. Mikan's eyes started to water.

"No! Silly!" sang Narumi. "She'll only teach lessons once in a while. You could say she'll be my assistant. Come in Yuuko-san!"

Everyone looked at the door as it opened. A tall beautiful woman stepped in, her hair flowing perfectly with her. Everyone gasped in amazement.

"Hello. Please to meet you all…" she said, smiling. She immediately felt a strong source of power in the back row. She looked to meet the gazes of two students.

The boy with black hair and crimson eyes.

The girl with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"What's your name?" asked one of the students. She looked at the student.

"You can call me Yuuko…" she replied. The students nodded. "But that of course is an assumed name…" she winked. Everyone tilted their heads.

_This is no fun_ Yuko sighed. _Watanuki's reactions are far more amusing. _

"What's your alice?" asked another student. Yuuko looked at the student who asked the question. She had cat-like features.

"It's…complicated…" smiled Yuuko. Narumi frowned.

_She's no ordinary person. _Yuuko smiled at Narumi.

"This is no ordinary school…"

"Are you going to be teaching here forever?" asked another student. Yuuko chuckled.

"Sadly no…I have a shop I manage outside."

"OHH!" shouted the students. "What kind of shop?" Yuuko winked.

"Well…you have to find that out yourselves now shouldn't you?" Yuuko grinned. "Now…please get ready for the bell."

"Eh but-"

The bell rang. It was recess. Narumi looked at Yuuko suspiciously. "What kind of shop do you run…?" asked Narumi. Yuuko smiled.

"I won't harm your students…and I trust you that you won't do anything to hurt that **child** or **she'll** be very cross with you…"

Narumi's eyes widened.

_How did she-?_

Narumi ignored it and went outside. Yuuko went to her allocated room and began to unpack her things.

"This is taking too long…" sighed Yuuko. "Too bad Watanuki isn't here…"

Yuuko stepped back and began to chant some words. The things unpacked themselves and were re-arranged to fit Yuuko's taste. After a while, the room looked exactly like her room, except a lot smaller.

Yuuko walked out of her room and walked through the halls. She had to put her plan into action before the school festival. She then noticed a ruckus in one of the classrooms.

"What's going on?" she asked as she peeked in. The students were chasing each other in the room and talking to one another. The two students Yuuko sensed before were arguing. Yuuko's eyes narrowed at the two…then smiled.

"Oh! Yuuko-sensei!" cheered the orange haired girl.

"You're Mikan Sakura correct?" asked Yuuko. The girl nodded. The class started to come up to her and she guessed each of their names correctly.

"Yuuko-sensei…"called Mikan. Yuuko looked at the girl. "What kind of shop do you run? A food shop?"

Yuuko looked at Natsume and smiled. Natsume noticed it and stared at the teacher.

"I grant wishes…" she winked. The class laughed.

"Good joke Yuuko-sensei!" Yuuko smiled and waved her hand around causing smoke to appear.

"For me to grant your wish, you must pay me something equal value. It may be a cherished possession or even your soul." Everyone gasped.

"You kill people?" cried Mikan. Everyone was shocked.

"Hahaha," laughed Yuuko, amused at their reactions. "Of course not~"

The class sighed.

"Yuuko-sensei! Please don't tease us like that! I thought you killed people?" wailed Mikan, obviously shocked. Yuuko laughed.

"Relax…I don't kill anyone." Yuuko glanced at Natsume before smiling her famous smiles. "The burden of killing someone is heavy…heavy enough to crush oneself."

And with that, she left.

* * *

Natsume glared at Yuuko as she left the room. He put a book on top of his head, his eyes started to close.

_Hn, the ability to grant wishes. Total crap._

He then remembered how Yuuko had caused smoke to appear and how serious she looked when she told about about the prices.

_There's no such Alice like that, no one can grant wishes. _

Natsume took the book away and stood up. He walked out of the classroom.

"Natsume-kun! Where are you going?" asked Mikan, tilting her head. Natsume ignored her and continued walking. Ruka followed him to the door.

"Hey Ruka..." said Natsume as he shut the door. Ruka looked at Natsume.

"What is it?"

"About that woman, do you believe she can really grant wishes?"

"You mean Yuuko-sensei? It's hard to believe it but you never know." Natsume sighed and walked away from the classroom. He saw Yuuko walking past again. He glared at her.

"Oh, it's Hyuuga-kun and Nogi-kun."

"Hello Yuuko-sensei," said Ruka. Natsume just glared.

"Hey..." he muttered. Yuuko looked at him. "Is it true...that you can grant wishes?"

"Of course, I even own a shop that grants wishes."

"So why are you here?"

Yuuko smirked. "To grant a wish."

Natsume frowned.

"Who's wish?" asked Ruka.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, if you want to know; are you willing to offer a price?"

"We were just asking..." muttered Ruka. Yuuko smiled her witchy smile.

"Information is valuable, everything requires a price."

"Can you...grant my wish?" asked Natsume, his eyes meeting Yuuko's. Yuuko smiled.

"I can, that is if you can meet the required payment."

_So she knows what I wish for..._

"What's the payment?"

"Your relationship with **her**."


End file.
